The invention relates to equipment for medical ultrasonic scanning comprising an ultrasonic transducer devised to generate a beam which describes a relatively rapid angular scan in a plane of inspection and is transmitted to the medium being inspected by a couplant liquid contained in a chamber.
It relates more particularly to an ultrasonic scanning probe comprising a housing containing the couplant liquid and provided with a window through which the ultrasonic beam passes, in which are immersed a piezoelectric component in the form of a disc, an electric motor unit and mechanical means of producing the angular deviation of the beam according to the angular position of the motor shaft; the probe further preferably comprising means providing continuous indication of the angular position of the beam.